A Day of Being Dragged by a Masked Madman
by IceSoundNecro
Summary: Fem!Rentaro X Kagetane. Goes from platonic to rape. Kagetane wants Rentaro to help him, and she feels something fishy going on. M for rape in a later chapter. Twoshot; smut in second chapter. My first time writing smut please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Slight AU of fem!Rentaro. Takes place after ep 13.

Satomi Rentaro has always been patient. Whenever placed in a precarious situation, she would always analyse the situation first, and not immediately take action without second thought. However, waking up to two pairs of legs in front of her face made her panic.

Rentaro bolted up from bed upon opening her eyes, seeing two people sitting cross-legged in front of her. Looking up, she saw the familiar blue tuft of hair belonging to Hiruko Kohina, and the creepy masked man, Hiruko Kagetane.

"Kagetane? Why the hell are you here?!" Rentaro asked groggily, frantically looking for her gun.

"Satomi-kun, this is a nice apartment you have," Kagetane remarked, looking around. "Mine is better."

"I don't care, neither do I want to know about your living conditions. What I want to know is why the hell are you here?!" Rentaro was losing her patience.

Rentaro grabbed her pistol from the floor, careful not to disturb Enju, who was sleeping soundly next to her. The young Initiator had once again snuck into her futon once the lights were out.

Unfortunately, while standing up, Rentaro stepped on Enju's hair, the latter choosing that moment to shift her sleeping position. Enju shifted her head in her sleep, only to meet with resistance and a jolt of pain on her head.

"OWW!" Enju screamed, holding her pained head.

'Shit,' Rentaro mentally cursed, her attention divided between the oranged haired girl and the masked man. Stealing a glance at said masked man, she did not waver as he told his daughter to go elsewhere.

"Rentarou! Why did you step on my hair?" a grumpy Enju complained. "If that is what you're into then at least don't be too rough," Enju pouted.

As if a tidal wave hit her, Enju finally acknowledged the presence of their unwanted visitor.

"Rentaro? Why is he here?" Enju queried.

"Get back behind me!" Rentaro protectively hid Enju behind her back. Pistol pointed towards the masked man, she threatened, "What do you want Kagetane? Where did you send Kohina?"

"Patience my friend. I merely sent Kohina home. I don't intend to fight today," Kagetane replied.

Four gunshots were heard, and Kagetane instinctively activated his barrier.

"Did you not hear me, Satomi-kun?" Kagetane half asked, half threatened.

Kagetane took a step forward, in which Rentaro replied with a step backwards. Soon, Rentaro found herself and Enju backed onto the wall, with only the window as their method of escape.

"Satomi-kun, lower your gun," Kagetane demanded.

Left with no other choice, Rentaro finally lowered his gun, putting it in her pocket. Still weary of Kagetane's presence, she opted for a fighting pose instead.

"Do you really intend to fight me in that outfit?" Kagetane queried.

Rentaro took a moment to register what Kagetane stated, looking down at her outfit. A pair of shorts and a T shirt. 'What does he mean?' Rentarou was puzzled. She looked up, only to see Kagetane seated on the sofa, scrutinizing the TV remote control.

"Let's watch the news together shall we, Satomi-kun?" Kagetane suggested.

Rentaro glared at the man. She deliberated her options; start a fight with Kagetane and risk destroying her house, or just let Kagetane be with whatever he has in mind. Frankly, she thought both options would lead to a fight.

'Then again, he did help us in the Third Kanto War,' Rentaro mentally said.

"Rentaro, why is he here?" Enju pipped.

"Huh?" Rentaro was brought out of her stupor as she realised that Enju was still behind her, sandwiched between her and the wall. "To visit? I have no idea. This is so troublesome," Rentaro deadpanned.

Rentaro let Enju move from behind her. Rentaro cautiously inched closer to Kagetane, her heart beating louder for each step she took, almost unwilling to even know what the masked man was doing at her house. Enju, who had been observing her partner, decided that whatever it was, Rentaro could handle it.

"Rentaro, I'm gonna take a bath. He won't do anything right?" Enju asked, pointing at Kagetane.

"I don't think so, just go take your bath. We need to meet Sensei and Tina in an hour," Rentaro reminded her.

Rentaro stared at Kagetane, who at this point had turned on the News channel. Deciding that he was just there for the TV, Rentaro made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, observing the contents inside. Several eggs, a packet of sausages, some frozen chicken and a bottle of iced tea.

'Guess I have to go grocery shopping again. We don't even have any vegetables left,' Rentaro mentally told herself.

Grabbing a few eggs, chicken and the packet of sausages, he began cooking breakfast. She prepared the frying pan, turning on the stove and left the sausages there to cook. Meanwhile, she grabbed a clean knife, slicing the chicken into small pieces. She was almost done with the chicken when she saw a shadow over her food.

"What the- Kagetane?!" Rentaro exclaimed. Rentaro saw the masked man towering over her, staring intently at her uncooked chicken. "Do you want some too?" she asked weakly.

"Satomi-kun, yes," was Kagetane's ominous reply. Kagetane went back to the sofa, watching the TV.

Rentaro stared at Kagetane for a few seconds before finishing up the preparation for the chicken. She turned to the stove, checking the sausages. She turned the fire off after seeing that they were fully cooked. Transferring the sausages to the plate, with even distribution amongst three plates, she set them aside. She then let the chicken cook on the stove. Rentaro took out a bowl. She cracked some eggs and beat them. After that, she grabbed another frying pan and cooked the eggs. The eggs cooked for about five minutes, before she transferred it onto the plates.

"I smell something good!" Enju, who had just finished bathing, exclaimed. "Rentaro, are you making marinated chicken again?"

"Yeah, it'll be ready in a bit," Rentaro replied.

Enju seated herself on the sofa next to Kagetane. She tried her best to ignore the masked man, opting to watch the TV instead. They stayed like that in silence for the next few minutes, before Rentaro called her for breakfast.

"Here," Rentaro stated, handing a plate to Kagetane. "I figured you might want to eat here, rather than turning your back on us on the table."

"How thoughtful of you Satomi-kun," Rentaro could hear the genuinity in his voice. Rentaro went to the table, sitting opposite of Enju.

"Itadakimasu!" The three of them indulged in their meal.

"Satomi-kun, I should probably tell you that you will spend the day with me," Kagetane stated.

"Huh? Why should I? I already have plans for today," Rentaro retorted, shocked at Kagetane's declaration.

"I already sent Kohina to prepare the arrangements for today."

"Cancel it."

"You cancel your plan."

"Kagetane…"

Enju sighed at the Promoters' bickering. Wanting to focus on the taste of her meal, she finally decided that she had enough.

"Rentaro! Just go with him. I'll be fine," Enju pipped up.

"Huh? We were supposed to discuss things with Sensei right? I'll go with you," Rentaro retorted.

"I'll be fine! I can kick my enemies away! And I can watch more Tenchu Girls with Tina afterwards."

"...Fine, just don't mess up the place," Rentaro sighed in defeat. "Kagetane, don't make me regret this."

"We shall see, Satomi-kun. I will be back in an hour, be ready by then," Kagetane wore his mask. "Oh and, wear something pretty, other than what you usually wear," he left through the window without another word.

'At least use the front door…' Rentaro mentally sighed. 'Might as well wear that new shirt I got. And what does he mean other than what I usually wear?!'

An hour later, Rentaro grabbed her phone from the charger. Donning a long skirt and long sleeve shirt, rolled up to her elbows, she waited for Kagetane to return. She had sent off Enju to Tina and Doc. Sumire, watching her silhouette disappear into the distance. She bathed herself, wanting to appear presentable. She picked out her new outfit, as per Kagetane's prompt, and got her keys out. Checking that all the windows were locked, and ensuring all electrical appliances were off, she opened the door and stepped out.

"Good morning, Satomi-kun," Rentaro flinched hearing the voice. "You look cute in that outfit."

"Morning to you too Kagetane," Rentaro mumbled. She swiftly locked the door. Rentaro turned around to face Kagetane. He was wearing his usual attire.

"I shall take you to a place far from here!" Kagetane pointed his finger to the distance for emphasis.

Rentaro's eyebrow twitched at Kagetane's action. Moving her gaze to the road, she was surprised to see a car parked, with Kohina seated on top of it, waiting patiently for them. Kohina waved at her, in which Rentaro hesitantly waved back.

"Come, we shall go somewhere," Kagetane said, leading Rentaro inside the car.

The ride was uneventful. Kagetane sat in front next to the driver, while Rentaro sat at the back next to Kohina. No one made any attempts at a conversation, they simply enjoyed the peaceful silence. Rentaro stared at the scenery outside of the window. It slowly changed from the buildings around her house, to the more rural areas, and the outer districts where most Cursed Children live. They finally arrived at the forest area.

"Kagetane, what are we doing here?" Rentaro inquired. She scanned the surroundings. Tall trees and bushes mostly occupy the area. Several beaten tracks were seen, but none stood out. There seemed to be no sign of any Gastrea lingering around the place.

"This leads to one of my hideouts," Kagetane explained. "Quite isolated too, no one will hear anything."

Rentaro deadpanned at that.

"So you plan to kill me here," it was more of a statement than a question. Rentaro moved her hand to grab her gun.

"Save it for later, Satomi-kun," Kagetane said, stopping Rentaro from pointing the gun at him. "There shall be none of that for now." Kagetane walked forward, going along one of the tracks. Rentaro scanned the area one last time, before following the masked man.

"Satomi-kun, just what are you thinking about right now?" Kagetane asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking of as you follow your enemy to their base?" Kagetane became more specific.

"What do I think huh? Beats me. You don't look like you're gonna kill me for the moment," was Rentaro's nonchalant reply. "Though if I had to give a definite answer, I'd say 'What is going to happen?' or something along those lines."

"I see."

"Now that I think about it, where is Kohina?" Rentaro asked, suddenly aware of the lack of presence of the blue haired girl.

"I told her to stay with the car," came Kagetane's reply.

The two spent the rest of the journey in comfortable silence, Kagetane leading the way and Rentaro following him. They eventually reached a clearing in the area.

"Gastrea," Kagetane suddenly stated.

"Huh?" Rentaro asked, confused.

"This is a hotspot for Gastrea. There should be a bunch here, but there are none," Kagetane explained. "A month ago, Gastrea suddenly stopped appearing here. I was hoping they're gone to liberate the world, but sadly that's not the case."

"So where did the Gastrea go?" Rentaro asked.

"The worthless ruler sent a bunch of Civil Officers to exterminate the Gastrea. They failed, but the Gastrea started to accumulate elsewhere." Kagetane said. "Satomi-kun, assist me in my quest."

"Join you? You brought me here just to get me to join you?" Rentaro was irate. "Go to hell!"

"Patience my friend," Kagetane tried to mollify her. "If the Gastrea persist, not only will it disturb my plans, it will also put the Cursed Children living in the outer districts at risk."

"Tch, so I have no choice huh, Kagetane? You want me to help you exterminate the Gastrea?" Rentaro asked.

"Yes."

"Fine, just this once," Rentaro acquiesced. "So what's the plan?"

"Satomi-kun," Kagetane started, "we have to eliminate the Gastrea lurking in the outer districts. I doubt they are able to go out far, so let's patrol the nearby districts."

The two backtracked to where they have been, arriving at the car at a fast pace. Mostly due to Rentaro keeping up long strides, trying to stay away from the man. The car was still parked at its original position. Kohina was seen sitting on the roof, with the driver trying to get her down to no avail.

"Papa!" Kohina exclaimed upon seeing Kagetane. She ecstatically jumped off the car, running towards the man.

"Kohina, let's go," Kagetane commanded. Both entered the car, with Rentaro following suit. There was no conversation in the car. Kagetane made it a point to drop Kohina off at some place, but Rentaro could not be bothered. She was contemplating what to do, given how Kagetane coerced her into helping him.

"We are getting off soon," Kagetane snapped Rentaro out of her mind. The car had started moving. "Be prepared."

"Ah, yes," Rentaro mumbled. Rentaro stared outside the window, her eyes lazily focusing themselves on the passing trees. She tried to count each tree she passed, but gave up after thirty one.

"Is there something on your mind, Satomi-kun?" Kagetane asked, noticing how distracted the young Civil Officer was.

"Your IP rank was 134, why do you need my help to exterminate some Gastrea?" Rentaro finally asked.

"They have strength in numbers. If I were to do it myself, I would not be able to kill them all in time," Kagetane answered. He moved towards Rentaro. The girl simply inched closer to the other side, trying to widen the already shrinking distance between them.

"What are you doing?!" Rentaro exclaimed once she had no more space to escape.

"I wanted to see just how far is your personal space," Kagetane replied. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Stay away from me you old man," Rentaro retorted. Kagetane did not reply, he simply asked the driver to stop.

"Here we are."

They stopped at one of the outer districts. The place was deserted, with almost no traces of living people, humans and Cursed Children alike. There were also no Gastrea spotted.

"Are we even in the right place?" Rentaro asked, confused by the lack of presence.

"They should be here soon," Kagetane replied.

"And how do you know?" Rentaro was puzzled when Kagetane simply pointed at a random direction. A few seconds passed, and Rentaro realised it was not a random direction. Rather, a herd of Gastrea came their way. Wordlessly, Kagetane readied his guns, with Rentaro following suit.

"Kohina?!" Rentaro was shocked to see the psychotic bluenette behind the herd.

"Why do you think I dropped her off earlier?" Kagetane smirked.

"This'll be fun," Rentaro stated, before both of them charged at the herd of Gastrea.

Rentaro shot a few black bullets to a few ant model Gastrea.

"That took awhile," Rentaro stated. The carnage has ended. Her varanium limbs were no longer covered in a layer of skin. Unfortunately, it meant that part of her long skirt was ripped, causing a slit to be present on the right side, proudly displaying her varanium leg. Not that she mind.

"At least that settled it. Thank you for your help Satomi-kun," Kagetane replied. Apart from a few scratches and the large tear on his left sleeve, he appeared relatively unharmed.

"No wonder you asked for my help. I didn't think that there was this many Gastrea," Rentaro stated, adrenaline still pumping in her veins.

"And here I thought your Varanium limbs were rusty."

"Huh?"

"It felt rusty in the car earlier" Kagetane explained.

"So that's why you were doing that?! Old man, you could have asked me directly," Rentaro shouted, bashful at his initial thoughts.

"Then what? Offer you a can of oil? I don't have it on hand now, but I can definitely treat you to some," Rentaro could feel the man smirking behind his mask.

"No thanks. Besides, they weren't rusty. That's just how it feels like when covered with a layer of skin," Rentaro trailed off.

"Well then thank you for your help Satomi-kun. Would you like me to treat you as a thank you gesture?" Kagetane asked.

"If I say no will you take that as an answer?" Rentaro replied.

"Afraid not, Satomi-kun," Kagetane extended an arm to her. "Come with me, let me reward you. After all, a civil officer needs payment for their services."

Rentaro was about to walk away when Kagetane stated, "Your president won't be happy now, would she? Rejecting payment, she would have a fit."

Rentaro grabbed the man by the shoulders, when she saw twin blades swinging at her. She stepped back just in the nick of time, a second longer and her arms might not be attached to her.

"Stay away from papa!" Rentaro had nearly forgotten about Kohina.

"Kohina," Kagetane said sternly. Seeing the look on her father's eyes, Kohina backed off, sheathing her blades. "Go on, Satomi-kun."

"Don't talk about Kisara," Kagetane could hear the hesitation in her voice as she said the name.

"Very well. Just come with me," Kagetane took Rentaro's left arm and led her to the car. He opened the door and let Rentaro enter first. Surprisingly, Kohina sat next to the driver this time.

"What do you want Kagetane?" Rentaro shouted.

"Rentaro, I heard about what happened to your president." Rentaro froze. "Such a shame. See how I told you? The world is not as you think."

"Bastard…"

"Join me Satomi-kun. You saw how well we worked together. Join me and we will be unstoppable." Kagetane placed his hand on top of Rentaro's. Rentaro glared at the masked man, pulled her hands away and readied her gun.

"Fine," Kagetane backed off. "It is only a matter of time anyways."

"You wish," Rentaro slipped her gun back into her pocket. She stared outside the window, noticing how the car passed several tall buildings. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home. I should at least give you a ride back huh?" Kagetane replied. He waved his arm to emphasize his point.

"You can just drop me off at a grocery store. Preferably the one near my apartment, that's where I usually shop," Rentaro said, remembering that the fridge was running out of food.

"Hmm… Maybe I should do some grocery shopping too," Kagetane muttered. "Very well Satomi-kun, we shall shop together!"

"Kagetane…. fine, just don't bother me," Rentaro gave up trying to argue with him. She resorted to watching outside scenery, occasionally fiddling with her skirt. She trailed the new slit of her skirt, a result of getting too close to a spider Gastrea. Fortunately she had no major injuries, but her outfit was ruined.

"Now that I think about it, drop me off home. I'll do the shopping alone," Rentaro stated, pointing at her skirt for emphasis. Kagetane wordlessly nodded.

The car stopped in front of Rentaro's shared apartment with Enju. She muttered a quiet 'thank you' to Kagetane, before running off into her home. She unlocked the door to her house, surprised to see that Enju was not back yet.

'Only 5 in the evening…' Rentaro thought, looking at the clock on the wall. She waltzed into her room, headed straight for her wardrobe. She opened the wardrobe door, picked out a nice set of pants, and a matching shirt to go with it. She grabbed her favourite jacket to wear over her shirt. Rentaro made sure to double check her fridge quickly before going out.

'Vegetables, eggs, some meat and maybe some snacks for Enju? Dinner and cold drinks,' Rentaro noted it on her phone. 'Alright!' Rentaro left the house. She decided against taking her bicycle, opting to walk to the grocery store. She made a left turn at the junction, towards where the store was.

"Hello, Satomi-kun," The deep, baritone voice left Rentaro speechless. Dressed in his usual attire, standing next to the parking lot was Kagetane, as if he had been waiting for her to appear. "I did say I was going to shop with you."

Rentaro's hand itched to grab her gun and shoot the masked man. Her eyes widened as she did not feel the familiar texture of her gun. Rentaro realised that she had left her gun on the table when she changed clothes at home. She contemplated going back to grab it, but decided that it was too much of a hassle.

"Kagetane… Just don't get in my way," Rentaro could not be bothered. She bypassed the man and entered the store. She instinctively grabbed a shopping basket next to the entrance. 'Eggs, vegetables,' Rentaro mentally chanted her shopping list, in a futile attempt to ignore the madman tailing her, his own shopping basket in hand.

Kagetane finally left when Rentaro went to get some vegetables from an aisle. She picked out two packets of the freshest carrots she could find, making her way to the other side for cabbages. As she went to the chiller to grab a carton of milk, she shivered at the sight of Kagetane inspecting a carton of strawberry flavoured milk.

"Satomi-kun!" Kagetane had noticed her. "What brand do you usually buy? Kohina loves her strawberry milk."

Rentaro deadpanned. "Enju is fine with any flavour… I just buy the cheapest brand there is," Rentaro explained. The two spent the next few minutes talking about milk. How the conversation took over ten minutes was a blur to Rentaro.

"Bye," Rentaro said while Kagetane seemed distracted. She speed walked towards the meat section, looking at the wide display of beef and chicken. Rentaro grabbed a few styrofoam packaged beef and went to the next aisle.

The apart from getting milk, Kagetane seemed to have ignored her. Rentaro was grateful for that. She walked home with several plastic bags on hand, ready to stock up the fridge and let it last for at least two weeks.

Rentaro had placed the frozen food in the fridge, and was left to putting snacks in random drawers. The doorbell rang, which confused her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Enju? Did you lose your key?" Rentaro half asked, half shouted as she went to open the door.

"Satomi-kun, how mean of you to leave me behind like that," came the reply.

"Kagetane don't scare me like that!" Rentaro shouted. "Why are you here again? Enju will be home soon, you should leave."

"Afraid I can't do that my friend," Kagetane took a step forward into the apartment.

"Kagetane, I have no time to deal with you," Rentaro stomped her foot. Kagetane stepped forward, after removing his shoes, and grabbed Rentaro by her shoulders. Kagetane pushed her against the wall, effectively trapping her.

"Your reward for helping me out earlier," Kagetane muttered.

"Wha-" Rentaro was cut off when Kagetane placed his gloved hand over her mouth. He inched closer, decreasing the distance between their bodies. "Mmffff," Rentaro tried to speak. She tried to pry Kagetane off her, but Kagetane grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides.

"Patience Satomi-kun," Kagetane said. "Show me your Varanium limbs." He took her right arm and held it close to his face.

"Get off me you creepy weirdo!" Rentaro thrashed around, flailing her arms at him, but Kagetane grabbed it and held it in place.

"Only a few hours ago the layer of skin was gone. Now it is back. How do you do it Satomi-kun?" Kagetane's grip on Rentaro's right arm loosened. He backed away, watching the flustered Rentaro intently.

"Bastard…" Rentaro tried to get up. Kagetane stepped forward, pushing Rentaro towards the wall. He grabbed both her arms and held them in place by her sides.

"Sa-to-mi-kun~" Rentaro shuddered at the tone of his voice. "I did say that I've liked you since the first time we met." Kagetane inched his face closer to her. Rentaro's body trembled. Sweat coated her forehead, her legs were about to give out and her arms felt leaden.

"G-get off me," Rentaro stuttered. She tried to pry Kagetane off, but was met with a tighter grip. His left knee rested itself between her legs, ready to spread them open.

"Such a pity your skirt was torn. Now you're back to wearing pants," Kagetane stated, his right hand trailing her thigh. "I wanted to see you in something revealing."

With that, Kagetane carried Rentaro to the futon, dropping her roughly on the sheets. Rentaro struggled to escape once she felt the futon, but Kagetane trapped her between the floor and his body. He had both her arms effectively pinned above her head. He was also seated on her legs so they would not move, causing him to silently thank the gods for his height advantage.

"How do you like it if I touched you here?" Kagetane let his gloved hand trace invisible lines on Rentaro's chest, feeling the outline of her bra from under her shirt. Rentaro flinched. Kagetane's gloved hand started to fondle her left breast. He skillfully teases her nipple from above the layers of clothing. She did not even realise that her hands were free.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! Is he really going to rape me?' Rentaro panicked, her mind going fuzzy from Kagetane's ministrations. Kagetane had started to unbutton her shirt. Her bra was visible, showing a decent amount of cleavage. Rentaro moved her hands to cover her chest, but Kagetane held them back in place above her head.

Kagetane took a long piece of cloth and proceeded to tie Rentaro's hands to the leg of a nightstand. Kagetane fully unbuttoned her shirt, before discarding it somewhere. He did the same with her pants, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

"Kagetane you bastard!" Rentaro protested. She writhed in fear, anticipating what Kagetane's next move was.

Kagetane skillfully unclasped Rentaro's bra, leaving her supple breasts bare for him to see. He placed his gloved hands on each breast and massaged them slowly, sensually, occasionally running a gloved finger over her nipples. Looking down at her panties, Kagetane noticed the moisture trickling down her leg.

"Seems like you're enjoying this Satomi-kun," Kagetane whispered into her ear. He increased the force used on her breasts.

"Argg!" Rentaro half moaned, half whimpered. The increased pressure caused pain to her chest. "Kagetane stop!" Rentaro protested.

"Happy?" Kagetane removed his hands from her breasts. He shifted his attention to her moist panties. "You don't need this," Kagetane stated. He grabbed the hem of her panties and slid it off. Rentaro tried to shift her legs to prevent it, but it only served to assist in sliding it off easily.

"Sicko…" Rentaro shuddered at how bare she was to Kagetane. Kagetane traced the line of her entrance.

"Such a thin layer of pubic hair Satomi-kun," Kagetane observed. "It doesn't seem to be shaven either. Perhaps it's part of your genes?" Kagetane flicked the clitoris.

"Ahhh!" Rentaro accidentally let out a moan.

"Ohh… enjoying this Satomi-kun?" Kagetane teased her clit even more. He brushed his fingers against her skin. Without warning, he inserted a finger inside. Rentaro squirmed in delight at his ministrations. Kagetane pumped his finger at a slow pace, met with light protest from Rentaro.

Rentaro bucked her hip, urging Kagetane to go faster. He inserted another finger and pumped at a constant speed. Rentaro let several moans slip out.

Noticing her lack of resistance, Kagetane slowly undid the knot binding Rentaro to the bed with his other hand. Rentaro did not resist, still high with Kagetane's fingers inside.

"Ugh," Rentaro muttered when Kagetane suddenly removed his fingers. "Bastard, I was almost there!"

"Patience Satomi-kun," Kagetane replied. He unzipped his pants, lowered his boxers and allowed his erect member to spring out from its confines, while somehow still being able to wear his pants. Rentaro's eyes widened at the size of it. Not insanely large, but enough to make a virgin tremble. Kagetane went closer to Rentaro, thrusting his hips towards her face.

"Suck it," he commanded. Rentaro nodded, licking it experimentally. She kissed the tip, before taking it into her mouth. She used her hands to grab whatever she could not fit, which was a lot given how inexperienced she was.

Kagetane groaned when Rentaro used her tongue while sucking on it. Her tongue licked the tip several times, causing Kagetane's laboured breathing. Rentaro felt Kagetane's shaft get harder. She felt sticky liquid enter her throat, forcing her to swallow it.

"Satomi-kun," Kagetane said, "good job." He pulled out of her mouth, letting her cough and gag at his seed. Rentaro tried to get up, but Kagetane caught her arm just as she was by the door. He pulled her arm and pushed her onto the futon.

"Not yet, I am not done with you," Kagetane stated.

He reached for the wall, where he saw the light switch earlier on. The room turned dark. Rentaro took a while to let her eyes adjust. When she could finally see Kagetane, she was surprised at the absence of his mask. It was too dark to see how his face looked like, which was exactly what Kagetane expected. Looking down, she was surprised to see him fully undressed. Once again, she could only see the outline of his body, without details.

They were both fully nude. Rentaro shuddered, anticipating what Kagetane would do next. Kagetane attacked her mouth, savouring the taste of her inexperienced lips. Rentaro struggled. Kagetane groped her breasts, causing her to gasp. He took that opportunity to let his tongue enter her mouth, licking the wet cavern, battling Rentaro's tongue for dominance.

Kagetane pulled away when both of them needed air. Rentaro gasped, breathing heavily for air.

"So you can handle Endless Scream but not a kiss?" Kagetane teased. Rentaro glared at him. Kagetane connected his lips onto Rentaro's again. This time he trailed his kisses along her jaw to her neck and shoulders. He applied more pressure on a certain spot that made Rentaro gasp.

Rentaro let out involuntary moans, prompting Kagetane to bite the spot.

"Gah! Kagetane!" Rentaro protested. "That hurts!"

Kagetane replied by affectionately licking the spot, ensuring that he did not draw out blood. He backed off after ensuring that her skin was coated in his saliva.

"This is the kind of effect you have on me," Kagetane took her hand and placed it on his erection. "Now you know."

Rentaro's face heated up as she felt the hot, throbbing sensation of Kagetane's arousal. She felt his hand coaxing her to grab the arousal, making slight movements. Rentaro jerked her hand back when she felt traces of precum.

She felt Kagetane shift her hips. Aligning his tip at her entrance, Kagetane gave Rentaro's hips a light squeeze, reassuring her of her pain. He inserted himself slowly, trying to feel her barrier.

Rentaro was by all means a virgin. She never had the chance, nor willingness, to go at it with a guy. Masturbating is something she tried once, but failed to see the pleasure in it. So when Kagetane broke her hymen, she screamed.

"Shhh, it only hurts for awhile," Kagetane cooed. He stopped his movements, waiting for Rentaro to adjust.

"Get off me! It hurts!" Rentaro squirmed. She tried punching him. Kagetane took the blow, mostly because it was weak compared to when they fought earlier. Taking her hands, Kagetane pinned Rentaro's arms beside her face. Rentaro awkwardly moved her legs to kick Kagetane's back. It backfired. Penetration dulled her movements, and the shift of her leg only added to her already pained genital.

Kagetane slowly started moving again. Seeing Rentaro's discomfort, he focused his attention on deep thrusts, quick yet sensual.

Rentaro eventually stopped struggling altogether. She lay motionless, as if her body was leaden. Tears continued flowing as Kagetane mercilessly thrusted in and out of her.

"And you were so willing earlier," Kagetane stated. Rentaro grunted in response.

Kagetane flipped her over so that her stomach was facing the sheets, arse up in the air. Somehow, Kagetane's manhood had not left Rentaro's entrance in the process. Kagetane mounted her like a beast, slamming his hips furiously. He felt Rentaro getting tighter as his tip grazed the wall of her womb.

"No moans?" Kagetane asked. "Well now I can't see your expressions. Clearly I miscalculated." With that, Kagetane flipped her such that they were in their initial position. To his pleasure, Rentaro's expression was that of a flustered woman. Her eyes were shut, cheeks wet with tears and lips tightly zipped.

"No…" Rentaro moan.

"Hmm? What was that?" Kagetane teased.

"No more! Ahh!" Rentaro gasped. Her walls clenched around his shaft. Kagetane's thrusts were getting sloppier by the minute.

Rentaro came during a particular sharp thrusts to her womb. Kagretane followed her in her high not too long, the ache becoming unbearable for him as Rentaro's walls squeezed him. They remained in that position, his manhood buried deep in her vagina, as both came down from their high.

Kagetane recovered first. While Rentaro was still gasping for air, Kagetane removed himself from her. He went over to where he left his mask and donned it again. He went over to the light switch and turned it on. He was pleased to see Rentaro, drenched in sweat, with some of his semen flowing out of her womanhood.

"That was pleasing," Kagetane stated.

"Bastard!" Rentaro shouted. "Why did you-" Rentaro flinched as she tried to move.

"I took your virginity and broke your hymen. Your lower body would hurt for the next few days." Kagetane picked up his discarded clothing

"That's not the problem here!" Rentaro screamed. She desperately covered herself with a blanket.

"I certainly enjoyed it. Perhaps we shall do it again sometime?" Kagetane suggested. He sauntered closer to her.

"S-s-stay away," Rentaro shuddered, fearful of his next move.

Kagetane stepped back to wear his clothes. Opening the window, he turned around to face Rentaro, "Farewell, Satomi-kun." He jumped from the window.

Rentaro was left dumbfounded. 'He took my first time and just left? That prick!' She got up from the bed, only to fall back down. Tears gathered in her eyes again. 'It hurts…'


End file.
